X-Men Evolution Gag Reel
by batman100
Summary: Series of bloopers and hilarious behind the scenes outtakes during my X-Men fanfics! It'll make you laugh yourself silly!


**X-Men Evolution FanFiction Bloopers Reel**

**This is a blooper-styled version of the previous stories I've typed. Hope you like it.**

**PS- this is in script mode**

**Gag Reel Story #1: Cyclops' Night on the Town**

**Me**: Action!

**Scott: **(jumps off table, but slips and falls on top of Jean) Whoa! (Laughs)

**Me: **Ok very funny, watch your step

**Jean: **Oh my god, (giggles hysterically) That was so… so… (laughs uncontrollably, Emma appears on camera, does the peace sign)

**Kurt: **(off-screen) Flower Power, man! (Loud laughs from audience)

**Emma: **(between giggles) Real mature, Kurt. (to camera) The sixties were awesome. I mean, the Doors, right

**Scott: **(impersonating Jim Morrison's voice) Riders on the storm… (Laughs and applause from audience)

**Remy: **Mutant psychedelic rock band singers. Now **that**'s something you don't usually see on a fanfic

**Logan: **(dressed in ancient Royal Navy outfit) Ok first off, this Gilbert and Sullivan thing's a little itchy. Second… (whispers in Jean's ear)

**Jean: **What?

**Logan: **Does this suit make me look fat? (Uproarious laughter from background)

**Scott: **That was right on cue, man. You know, that should've been in the movies. You know, hey did somebody step on a duck? (Laughs from crew)

**Peter: **Oh yeah, a Rodney Dangerfield impression! Wait, that was from Caddyshack!

**Me: **Beautiful…beautiful (Cackles hysterically)

**Me: **Ok there's something you don't see every day. X-Men Evolution: Behind the Scenes (Laughs hysterically) Ok take 2 (Scott and Jean get in position) And…action!

**Scott: **(does classic James Bond pose) Vodka martini. Shaken, not stirred (Laughs from background, off-set)

**Jean: **(in a fake Sean Connery accent) Charming. I see you got the point

**Scott: **Live from New York, it's Saturday Night! ('SNL' theme music plays in background, loud laughs from audience)

**Emma: (to the tune of Alicia Keys' Girl on Fire) **This mutant's on firrrreeee…

Gag Reel #2: Cyclops' Day Off

**Me: **and Action! (Macho Man plays on background)

**Peter: **This is my workout music! (Does bodybuilding moves while dancing to the beat)

**Scott: **Macho, macho man. I got to be a macho man (Does conga line with Jean, Emma and crew)

**Me: **and…Action!

**Scott: **(belches loudly while in the TV room set, loud laughs from audience)

**Me: **…I guess that means he's enjoying himself on this special (Guffaws loudly like Al from Married with Children)

**Kitty: **(slides up and down on pole listening to Bee Gees 'How Deep is Your Love')

**Scott: **One man's tube is one man's personal inventory. (Sticks his hand down his pants like Al Bundy)

**Jean: **(off-screen) Oh my God! (Laughs loudly, rolls on the floor hysterically, camera vents toward ceiling lights)

**Kurt: **Hey guys, look! (Does the salsa dance over the stair bannister with Emma, loud uproarious laughter)

**Scott: **Oh man, now **that**'s a fanfic! (All whoop and cheer loudly)

**Gag Reel #3: Road Trip with Cyclops and Jean Grey chapter 13**

**Me: **…and Action! (Scott's rifle shoots out water, loud laughs)

**Scott:** What in….what the? It's a water rifle, not a real thing! (Laughs goofily)

**Logan**: Now that's funny. How about this? (Sneaks behind Kurt, gives him a wedgie)

**Kurt**: Yeeowch! (grabs pants butt, sees Logan snickering) Hey! (giggles insanely) Come back here! I'll give you a wedgie! (Chases Logan off the set)

**Jean: **And they're off! Kurt's in the lead, Logan in second, and in third through ninth place, several of the cast extras and the setting/stage managers and members trying to catch them (Kurt tumbles over trash can props, Logan gets a paper bag caught in his face)

**Emma: **(dressed in Marilyn Monroe outfit) Hello, dahling (Woos and cat calls from audience, Emma laughs) I should've added this in First Class, you know, I mean… (Laughs, giving Scott a noogie)

**Remy: **Didn't see that coming…

**Logan: **(writing on Scott's dressing room mirror) Shush. (sneaks off of camera as Scott enters) Hey, uh…Merry Christmas (Hands Scott a pile of his used track suits and runs off)

**Scott: **(sarcastically, snickering) Gee, thanks a lot! (Laughs uproariously) Oh man…I'm gonna get that guy. I mean, that was, he did… (Laughs in an off-key voice, woos and cheers from audience)

**Kurt: **Little too much chewing the scenery, eh Scott?

**Jean: **Didn't expect him to be **that** much of a powerhouse actor (Laughs) I know, such a goofball (Makes an invisible twirling move with her finger as Scott does the bunny ears pose behind her head) I saw that! (Scott runs off, laughing maniacally)

**Scott: **Gotcha! (Does the Mark Hamill Joker laugh)

**Scott: **(in his dressing room trailer) This is absolutely the **best** highlights of the fanfiction series, flat out. (Laughs from crew) What? (Looks in mirror, sees the handwritten words 'LOGAN WUZ HERE' on his mirror in permanent ink) That guy…(Laughs hysterically, chases after Logan, knocking over camera)

**Me: **Thank goodness he didn't smash the film (Laughter from audience)

**Early Phoenix Gets the Worm Gag Reel**

**Me: **…and Action! (Lance and Scott open elevators, elevator doors fall off, laughter)

**Scott:**…uh open sesame? (Makes a confused silly look)

**Lance: **That was perfect! Right on cue! (Laughs, gives Scott a playful slap on back)

**Scott: **Little too much on the coffee…

**Me: **Yeah, tell me about it (Laughs hysterically as Scott, Lance and Jean do a tap dance)

**Cyclops' Night on the Town Gag Reel: Part 2**

**Me: **and Action! (Jean falls off bunk, but floats in mid-air) Whoa! Nice wire catch, boys!

**Jean: **(seeing this, flaps her arms) I can fly! Look, I'm-I'm flying! (Soars through set and audience stage, waving to fans, audience cheering, crowd chanting 'Jean', 'Jean')

**Scott: **This is awesome. Man, you've got a lot of talent, you know? This is…this is amazing (Shakes my hand, embraces me)

**Jean: **Smile, boys! (Takes photo with her camera) You two look adorable! (Loud laughter from audience)

**Me: **and…Action!

**Scott: (**his X-Men suit is on backwards) Ok this is weird, why didn't somebody tell me my butt was so huge! (Loud laughs from costume department) Ok very funny guys. Hope you didn't do that with all my suits (Does Mark Hamill Joker laugh)


End file.
